Constellations
by Silver Dragon
Summary: In the setting of the night Draco was born, a young Lucius Malfoy contemplates himself, and how the stars are a big part of him. Songfic to 'Arms Wide Open' by Creed.


Authors note: I hope everyone likes this. I know PikaCheeka's used it before (and did WAY better on it than I did, trust me, go read it.) and sorry if you think this is plagiarism, if you read PikaCheeka's story, its Draco and Lucius, (like mine) but it's not like this one. This is the night Draco was born, and the whole reason it's called 'Constellations'… erm… I don't really know. It has something to do with the ending, granted. Stars play a part in the fic, and hopefully, you'll like it (I live to serve the people) and will give it a nice review, I'm not begging for reviews, I often find that aggravating. And flames? Not very civil and often immature, but really, I often find them humorous. Oh, and if you flame my story, ~snickers~ don't sign your name for heavens sake! Gosh, if you're gonna put down on someone don't leave your email, because, well, people will possibly email angrily. Not me, but of course, I'm not everyone. I can tolerate flames, but smart flames. Don't make me put you in the Flame Hall of Shame at Writers University, because I will, and embarrass the pants off of you. ^_^ I don't like spam, and I'd like to be able to read a nice review (or flame, if you must). 

My theory: I think Lucius and Narcissa must have married young for obvious reasons. I'm not saying they did, but this is fiction.

Constellations

Silver Dragon

Prologue 

__

Well I just heard the news today

It seems my life is going to change

I closed my eyes, begin to pray

Then tears of joy stream down my face

I fastened my belt hastily, and walked out of the room. I stepped down the stairs lightly, passing portraits of my ancestors, and rooms. There had to be at least a hundred. The whole house had been bequeathed to me in his will… actually, the whole fortune had. I'm the last heir to the Malfoy's family riches… at least so far.

I arrived at the breakfast room, where my wife Narcissa was already seated at the table, one of the kitchen maids, Mara, was setting a tray of herbal tea and some sort of pastry in front of her.

'Ah, hello Lucius. Good morning,' she said softly, seeing me at the door for the first time, and smiling smugly.

'Morning Narcissa,' I replied unenthusiastically, sitting opposite her.

'Lovely day out, isn't it?' she asked, looking out the window, where sunlight was pouring in and drenching the cheery yellow painted room.

'Er, yes it is.'

'Too lovely, I might say.'

The maid next to her smiled the same type of smile.

'I go Lady,' said Mara, winking and leaving the room.

I tried to look nonchalant, but feeling slightly like I'd missed something.

Narcissa must've noticed the bewildered look on my face. She started to open her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and cast her cornflower blue eyes on the yellow carpeted rug.

'Master?'

Mara stepped back into the room, and gently set the same sort of light little pastry Narcissa had and a copy of the _Daily Prophet _in front of me.

'Is there something you want to tell me, Narcissa?' I asked, in a low voice, raising my eyebrows.

'Well, it's…'

'It's _what_?' I asked, slightly exasperated. 

'I'm going to have a baby Lucius.'

I dropped the cake I was holding abruptly.

Narcissa's eyes widened, 'S-Surprise?' 

An uncomfortable silence set between us. I didn't say anything for a long time. I just sat there… dazed.

A baby?

Narcissa's adopted a frightened look. 'Oh! You're not mad or anything are you?' she asked, fearfully.

'I'm not!' I assured her and then, all dignity lost, I leapt from my seat and pulled her into a strong embrace.

'It's a boy. We're going to have a son Lucius!' she said, her eyes filled with tears.

I took her head in my hands, and lifted her to my lips for a kiss.

'A son.'

'Are you excited Lucius?' she asked, a little apprehensively.

Unable to talk, I wrapped my arms around her tighter. 

'Are you sure you can handle something like this, Narcissa?' I inquired. 'You're only eighteen.'

'Oh, you don't think I can, do you? Well, wait and see. We'll just see…'

__

With arms wide open

Under the sunlight

Welcome to this place

I'll show you everything

With arms wide open

__

Five Months Later

'Errrraugh!' Narcissa's anguished sob spread throughout the mansion.

Narcissa was in labor, and was having a terrible time with it. She was having the baby in her room; a doctor had come to deliver him. And so far, I couldn't take it.

Something was going to go wrong. I could just tell.

__

Stop worrying yourself sick Lucius! I chided myself. But still, I couldn't help but pace a little.

I just needed fresh air was all.

Twirling quickly out of my study, I walked hurriedly down the corridor, down the stairs, and out the great stained glass door at the front of my mansion.

I shut the door, and calmly stepped out onto the sprawling stairs that led up to the manor. I drew my cloak up around me as my breath came out in short icy puffs that dissolved into the frosty air. It was too cold to be autumn.

I walked down the pathway, which was of a semi-circle shape, and in the middle of the C was a fountain.

Cold water spurted from the mouth of the dragon shape it was in. It landed in the pool underneath it, and the perfect form of the water rippled and parted from the drops. 

I gazed into the water. My reflection, slightly disfigured, shined in the moonlight.

Should I be with Narcissa? I was never one for things like that. I'm her husband after all.

But am I a father?

I batted at the water, and my reflection ceased. 

No, I can't be. How will I be? Sometimes, I just want to be mad at Narcissa; we don't need a son right now. But I can't hold it against her. He's my son, also. 

The water went straight. I came back. Behind my head was a huge harvest moon, glowing luminously and hanging low in the sky.

Millions of stars dotted the inky sky, surrounding the moon, appearing very bright in the image before me.

I watched the stars. Then something caught my eye. A group of stars was shining particularly lucid tonight.

Which constellation was that? I tried to remember. 

Then a voice interrupted my musing.

'Sir?' it asked anxiously.

I turned. There on the huge steps was that wretched slave of mine, the house-elf Dobby. His ridiculously large eyes shimmered in the light.

'What?' I snapped thoughtlessly. 

Dobby shrank back. 'Oh…M-Master… Miss requests your presence… she say…she say, 'Get Lucius!' and I did sir… a-are you—'

'Shut up!' I yelled, pushing down back down the stairs and pushing my way into the door. I dashed into the main hall, dashing up the steps, my feet thudding.

I stumbled and tripped on the second landing.

A sound, wafting from the room on the end of the hallway. It sounded like a baby's cry. I heard a woman's voice… 'Oh... Narcissa…'

I burst into the room, where Narcissa lie in her bed. Her dark blonde hair damp with sweat and her face pale and drained.

'Lucius…' she started. She raised her hand and slipped it into mine and squeezed. I sat down on the edge of the bed gingerly. 

'All you all right Narcissa?' I asked, soothingly, pushing a wet curl from her face.

'Lucius…the baby…'

'Miss?'

I hopped off the bed and wheeled around.

Annette stood behind me. A plump woman, with curly brown hair streaked with silver, she had a bundle in her arms.

'Master. Miss. Your son.'

__

Well I don't know if I'm ready

To be the man I have to be

I'll take a breath, take her by my side

We stand in awe; we've created life

Narcissa raised her thin arms and took him.

I stared into the small face. His face was bloodless and white. His hair, was silvery blonde, and very fine on his head.

Annette chuckled softly. 'First he was blue, then red, and now he's getting his color.'

'Oh, Lucius…' Narcissa whispered. 'He's beautiful. 

'He needs a name,' I said.

'Name? Well, how about Lucius?'

'No, don't name him after me!'

'How about Salazar?'

'No…not the right type… that could be his middle name of course.'

'Then he'll need a better first name, because I really don't like that one,' she said, wrinkling her nose.

'Then why did you come up with it?' I asked, with a smile.

She smiled a very fatigued smile, and shook her head. 'I don't know. It doesn't fit him.'

'What does fit him?'

'I'm not sure… what sort do you think he'll be?'

'Strong,' I said, sure of myself. He'll be strong, if I had anything to do with it.

'A strong name then.'

'Not Clint.'

'Jacob?'

No it was my turn to wrinkle my nose. 'It doesn't fit him.'

'That's what I've been saying. Why didn't we do this before.'

'The dragon.'

Narcissa furrowed her brow. 'What?'

'A dragon. Dragon's are strong. I read a book not long ago… dragons. It also said something about a name. Draco.'

'Draco? Doesn't that have something to do with a harsh ruler once?'

I nodded. 'So does my name. Lucius.'

'Isn't that derived from or mean the same thing as Lucifer…the devil?'

'Yes.'

Narcissa smiled her tired smile again, the laughter drained from her blue eyes.

'Draco. That name sounds…special doesn't it? Draco Salazar Malfoy.'

'So Draco it is.'

'Oh, such a name to bestow on such a little one. A devil and dragon.'

I looked into the face of the newest Malfoy. I didn't know what Narcissa thought a the moment, but the only thought in my mind was, how could I be the man…to be his father? 

__

With arms wide open

Under the sunlight

Welcome to this place

I'll show you everything

With arms wide open

Now everything has changed

I'll show you love

I'll show you everything

Annette took his back and laid him down gently in his bassinet. 

Narcissa groaned and fell back onto her pillow. Her brow creasing, and her hands in frail balls. She closed her eyes, tiredly. 

'Lady needs her rest… I'd advise you go Master.'

I did. I stalked out of the room, and retreated to the second floor balcony. 

The huge French doors opened and I closed them behind me with a small _click_. The moon was bright as ever, and that certain group of stars gleamed radiantly, even more so than before. 

I'd never contemplated being a parent before. It never occurred that maybe, I might have a child someday.

How would we raise him? I'm only twenty after all. 

Would I turn into another of my father?

Suddenly I had a flashback of my own childhood. Of my cruel father. No… I would never. I would never hurt Draco. Never.

He would be my son; I would act as his father.

I sighed and looked around the familiar balcony. It had been ages since I came out here. I used to seek refuge here when my parents fought, or my father was angry.

I'd sit and watch the stars.

I loved stars and the heavens. Every aspect of astronomy fascinated me. I never was one in believing stars could predict the future of show anything. Astrology isn't very liable, and often not a very good subject to mess with.

But, stars must have some sort of magic of their own. Each star is it's own being, it's own unit. And I was caught up in it.

I began to rattle off the constellations I saw. Ursus Minor… Ursus Major… then I came to the strange field of stars my eyes had met before, and I couldn't think of the name of.

What was the name?

Then I remembered. It was the sign of the dragon.

And maybe it was my imagination, or wishful thinking, but I swear, that night Draco was shining brighter than the rest of the stars.

Maybe stars do have magic of their own.

Who knew?

I hoped my son would love the sky. Understand the stars. Appreciate and learn them. After all, that's his namesake.

The constellations. 

With arms wide open

If I had just one wish

Only one demand

I hope he's not like me

I hope he understands

That he can take this life

And hold it by the hand

And he can greet the world

With arms wide open...


End file.
